A Tale of Something More
by TardisRose23
Summary: A new love begins to blossom in the SVU.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Something More

(A/N – Please read and review! If you don't, I don't know how crazy you think I am. :) So, I had to pull out all of the stops and write an unexpected relationship. Let me know what you think! Constructively of course. Might be a one shot, might be more. Give your opinion!)

Casey sat at her desk, desperately wishing she could be anywhere but here going through one more case file. She knew she was coming down with something and as usual she was too busy to do much about it. She reached into the drawers of her desk and pulled out the 10th throat lozenge that day and slipped it into her mouth.

Noting to herself that the DA was out of the office for the rest of the day, she figured that curling herself up in the armchair in the corner of her office wouldn't hurt anyone. She would just take a 15 minute catnap and pray she didn't feel so terrible.

Three hours later, she heard a knock on the door. _Oh my! _She thought to herself. She straightened up her skirt and smoothed out the wrinkles in her jacket, before answering. "Come in," she said with as much energy as she could muster.

The last person she ever expected to visit her in her office entered through the door. "Hey Novak, how're you doing?" Casey looked up into his dark brown eyes and positively melted.

"H-hey Fin," she replied without breaking her gaze. She wasn't sure what it was, but anytime he walked into the room she was in, breathing became less of a priority for her than normal and her stomach did more flips than performers in the Barnum and Bailey Circus.

"I, uh, tried to call you earlier but no one answered the phone. Thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to, um, well I mean, see if you wanted to go out for some dinner. Tonight maybe?"

A moment of pure desire coursed through her body. Then almost as soon as she had felt that elation, she realized there was no way she could go out tonight feeling the way she did. "Oh Fin, I would really love to but I can't. I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, maybe next time." Fin cut in, not wanting her to continue while his heart was breaking. He turned around and started for the door.

Casey stood up and walked over to where he was standing. "Fin, stop. I wasn't turning you down exactly. It's just that my throat hurts like someone is stabbing me a billion times with a small needle. Every muscle of my body has apparently turned on me and wishes me nothing but an uncomfortable ache. I really do want to go out," she explained. "More than you know," she whispered in a low voice.

Fin turned around, relief feeling his eyes. He looked at her with concern. "Come on, let's blow this joint. We'll get you home and tucked in bed with a steaming hot bowl of my famous homemade chicken noodle soup."

"You cook?" she looked at him with an amused expression dancing on her face.

"Yes I cook." Fin tried unsuccessfully to look indignant but he supposed that since no one knew him on an extremely personable level and he really didn't look like the domestic type. "My grandmother taught me to cook when I was a kid. She figured that no matter what happened in my life, I could make myself a decent meal. I got pretty good at it, go figure."

Casey smiled. "That's so sweet. Really though, you don't have to take care of me, I'll be fine. Just need a few hours to do nothing."

"I'm not going to let you go home alone when there is someone right here that cares about you and wants to pamper you a bit." Casey smiled as Fin put his arm around her. He could tell she was shaking slightly and felt a bit warm to the touch. He brought his hand up to feel the back of her neck. "You feel a bit feverish," he finished as he led her out the door. She locked up and they headed downstairs to hail a cab.

Once they got to Casey's apartment, Fin picked her up and headed for the bedroom. "I always dreamed of this moment. Of course in my imagination there were a lot more sexual undertones to it. Oh my goodness, did I just say that out loud?" She buried her head in embarrassment. "I am so sorry, I tend voice my thoughts out loud uncontrollably when I have a temperature."

Odafin Tutuola may have had fairly dark skin, but nothing could have prevented the redness that was now in his cheeks from showing up for all to see. "It's ok. But I gotta ask, do you mean it? That you really want to do this again someday under other circumstances?"

Smiling, Casey answered him with a kiss to his cheek. "I want nothing more than to get to know you in every sense available to me. I'll be nice though and not share my germs though."

"Thanks I appreciate it," he chuckled. He tucked her into bed and went to the kitchen to begin work. Luckily there was some cooked chicken in the refrigerator and some eggs and flour to make the noodles. An hour later he was finished with his masterpiece and ladled out a bowl for his girl. At least he hoped that is what their earlier conversation had led. A relationship that had yet to be defined, but was what it was… a beginning. He walked into her room to tell her it was ready, only to find Casey sprawled out with her covers thrown off of her. Fin tucked her in again, kissed her cheek and went into the living room. Turning on the television to a rap music channel, he took off his shoes and laid down to rest for a little bit until his red headed sleeping beauty was to awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There is some sex in this chapter. Don't read if this offends.

Chapter 2 – Day Off

Casey woke up, sweat pouring down her face. Her fever had finally broken and she was already feeling much better. She walked out into the living room to find Fin lying there so peacefully. She sat on the floor in front of him, just watching his chest rise and fall. She began to stroke his hair gently, trying hard not to wake him up, yet wanting to do so much more.

Finally after a few minutes of touching his warm body, Casey decided she needed to show Fin that her feelings for him were much, MUCH more than platonic. She got up and straddled him as best she could on the couch, and leaned over to lick his ears. He began to stir, mildly surprised yet very excited to find Casey on top of him. Even more excited that she was taking the control. "Mmm, our ADA seems to be a bit of a lioness, I can get used to this."

Casey merely smiled and began running her hands up and down his tight abs. She loved the feeling of his warmth below her and this just further drove her into the depths of him. Leaning down, Casey began to kiss his neck, and then his cheek and ending with a passionate kiss to the mouth. Fin began aching with the desire to have her and while never taking the control away from his lover, gently guided himself into her, not even knowing when he had gotten completely undressed. They rocked against each other, gently at first and then increasing in urgency and desire.

Fin ran his hands through her hair, winding strands around his fingers. His hands then made his way down to her breasts. His fingers traced them softly. The desire built until their mutual climax sent them both over the edge. "FIN!" Casey sat up alone in bed, the sweat pouring down into her eyes. "Dammit" she thought. Now, her fever had truly broken.

Out on her couch, Fin was doing some wishful dreaming as well. In his dream, he was revealing only to himself, a very well kept secret. Odafin Tutuola was a hopeless romantic. With eyes closed and a smile on his face, he was seeing himself in a tuxedo with a rose in his lapel. Casey is sitting on the other side of a table on a rooftop. Without a word, Fin popped open a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself and his princess. They wordlessly toasted one another and then ate the dinner that Fin himself had prepared. After dessert was finished, Fin had one last surprise for the love of his life. He slowly brought out a small jewelry box with a ribbon around it.

"Oh Fin!" Casey took the box and just held it for a moment with tears glistening down her face. She slowly unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box revealing the most beautiful diamond setting she had ever seen. She handed it back to Fin.

'Oh gosh, she's gonna say no!' Fin looked at her questioningly until she began to speak.

"Fin, would you please put this on me." Fin nodded and bent down on one knee.

"Casey, you have made me the happiest man on this earth and I want nothing more than to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

He began to slip the ring on her finger when she jumped up and hugged him as tightly as she could around his muscular body. "Oh YES! Of course I will marry you!"

"YES!" he yelled loudly. Loudly enough that Casey, who had not quite fallen back asleep sat up and quickly went to the living room to see what the noise was.

"Are you ok Fin?" She asked.

'No, I'm not, it wasn't real' he thought. "Oh yeah, sure, go back to sleep, you need your rest. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Casey looked at him uncertainly. "Ok, I just thought I'd check." She turned around and got back in to bed.

'Damn' she thought again.

On the other side of the wall, 'Damn' was Fin's exact same thought.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Couldn't think of much more without taking away the T rating lol. Also, my other fic "Little Miracle" is being pulled for now…I had one negative review, which normally would be fine, but since it is about a personal experience, I'm not sure I feel right about putting it up anymore. Maybe I'll rewrite it and put it again. Thanks!"


End file.
